


I Thought You Knew

by EngorgedCat



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Adult Dipper Pines, Bottom Dipper Pines, Fluff and Smut, Human Bill Cipher, Light Angst, M/M, Older Dipper Pines, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sexy Times, Top Bill Cipher, forked tongue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 08:52:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15045386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EngorgedCat/pseuds/EngorgedCat
Summary: Bill thought Dipper knew how he felt. He didn't realize how much he didn't know





	1. What is this feeling?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper accidentally summons Bill, who claims to have turned over a new leaf. Feelings progress as Dipper gives him a tour of Gravity Falls.

Dipper sat behind the counter of the Mystery Shack, working on his day off from college. Grunkle Stan had led some nice couple into a "secret room", showing off all of his priceless artifacts. Yeah, they were priceless alright. It had been about an hour before a loud screech from a tire was heard outside. Stan shuffled back into the shack, muttering obscenities to himself about how they weren't good enough to own a dismembered foot and all eight toes. He moved towards the counter and glanced up, noticing Dipper sitting on the stool.

 

"Scram kid, I'm taking over." He said with a gruff. Dipper hopped off the stool and hurried upstairs before he got assigned another chore. Mabel had moved out earlier that year, managing to get accepted into art school which left the attic all to Dipper. At first, he hated it but he ended up enjoying finally having much-needed privacy. He entered the space and sighed loudly, looking at the mess. Books and pages were scattered everywhere. Notes on the journals remained through the area as did school work he probably needed to submit before it got too late.

 

He ran a hand through his hair. Despite how much he had grown over the years, he kept a hairstyle that was still quite similar to his childhood one. He even wore his old hat. His eyes darted around the room, landing on a cardboard box. He moved over to it and cautiously looked inside.

 

The box held a drawing of Bill. It probably fell out of one of the journals. He eyed the picture and frowned. Over the past few days he had been having strange dreams of the demon and now he felt like he could never escape him. He groaned slightly and rested his head against the box. The page slipped from his finger and landed face down onto the floor. Dipper moved to grab the page but stopped noticing the writing on the back. How had he managed to miss this during all of his research? He stood up and moved to his cluttered desk, sitting in the worn chair. The words were latin, that much was obvious but he couldn't really read the words. He opened his mouth and whispered the words softly to himself.

 

"Daemon vocat visum Mindscape."

 

Blue flames exploded around him and an unmistakable laugh filled the air. He fell back, landing on the ground with the chair underneath him.

 

"Well, well, well. Look who finally found my note. You don't know how long I waited for you to find that thing in this mess of a place. Tell me Pine Tree, Did ya miss me?" Bill Cipher, the dream demon asked. Dipper finally managed to pull himself from the chair and now he was sitting on his knee, looking with disbelief at the triangle.

 

"What? How? I thought we killed you?" Dipper asked, trying to understand how this was possible.

 

"Killed me? You can't kill me. I am infinite." Bill said, sitting happily on the desk. His one eye looked around and closed slightly in confusion. "So Shooting-Star is doing well in whatever school she went too, I'm guessing."

 

"How do you know that?" Dipper asked moving to his feet.

 

"I know a lot of things, dear Pine Tree. I know your feelings for Wendy are gone, now that you realize that you like a more masculine type of person. Speaking of which, I don't understand this gender thing. Where I'm from there is no gender. Only emotions, mainly rage." Bill rambled, not noticing that Dipper's cheeks had heated up. Dipper looked down to the ground and thought for a moment. Maybe he had been here this entire time, like some weird time traveler. Being at multiple places at once. Maybe he-

 

"You're overthinking it. It's actually quite simple." Bill said, interrupting his thoughts.

 

"You've been reading my  mind?" Dipper asked, shock apparent on his face.

 

"Bingo, kid. However, you're actually harder to read. Have you been putting up mind shields?" The demon asked with genuine curiosity.

 

"I haven't put up a shield since I was a kid." Dipper said, looking slightly confused. It was true that he could subconsciously be doing it.

 

"Maybe. Anyways I wanna see this world. See what was so good about it that you had to go and try to kill me for it." Bill said, standing on the desk and dusting off his hands. 

 

"You can't be serious," Dipper said, sighing when Bill looked back at him with confusion. "You can't go out looking like that for one. Two, you're a dream demon. You need to leave."

 

Bill thought for a moment, putting his hand under his "chin" before glowing with joy. He snapped his finger and a bright light filled the room, blinding Dipper slightly. The human rubbed his eyes and cursed the demon. He blinked a few times, looking at the blurry shape in front of him that was slowly clearing up.

 

In front of him stood a man with golden hair and almost golden skin. One eye was covered with a dark eye patch and he was lacking a shirt, along with a few other needed clothing items. Dipper quickly averted his eyes from the man's "lower regions", blushing brightly. Damn was he handsome.

 

"Thanks, Pine Tree." The man said with a grin, flashing his perfectly white teeth.

 

"B-BILL?" Dipper sputtered out, realizing that the man could read his mind. Immediately he tried not to think about how the man was sculpted from the gods or how he desperately wished to taste the male. His face deepened in color and he buried it in his hands, trying to hide from the demon.

 

Bill's grin grew, making him look more like a predator than just a friendly face.

 

"You don't own clothes in this form?" Dipper asked, not looking at the male. 

 

"Well, most triangles don't really dress to impress." Bill said leaning back onto the desk.

 

"Oh my god, don't sit there. Go put on some of my clothes or summon some or something." Dipper said, glancing up at the now human male. Bill sighed and moved over to Dipper's dresser, and looked at the clothes. There was a lot of jeans and khakis but nothing that really spoke out, well except the black ripped jeans hidden in the bottom drawer. Bill slipped on the pants and turned to look at Dipper. Mabel had bought him those before leaving, calling them his emergency edgy dance party pants. He retorted by saying that that was too many adjectives to describe pants.

 

"You need a shirt too, Bill." The younger male said, walking to his closet. He quickly pulled out the largest shirt, which happened to be a red checkered striped shirt. Bill let out a groan and grabbed it, quickly putting it on and buttoning it up.

 

"Happy?" He asked, hating how many layers he had to wear as a human.

 

"Immensely." Dipper said, sitting on his bed.

 

"Don't sit down, Pine Tree. We're going to travel around." He said, grabbing Dipper's hands and pulled him up. He quickly hurried downstair while Dipper yelled for him to put on some sock and shoes.

 

Two hours later, the boys found themselves on top of a water tower. The sun had begun to set and Dipper decided that this was possible a good closing activity to the day. Dipper had shown Bill Gravity Malls,  the bowling alley, Greasy's Diner, the arcade, and finally, the Gravity Falls water tower. The males allowed their legs to hang off the edge, just looking out. 

 

Bill looked out, admiring the lake in the distance and the mountains. A thin layer of mist filtered over the town, creating a hauntingly beautiful vibe. His eyes finally steadied on the sun, watching the rays color the sky a pinkish-orangeish hue. His mouth twitched into a smile. For the first time in all of his life, he was content. No thoughts of overtaking the land or unleashing chaos unto all worlds filtered into his mind. 

 

Dipper sat staring at Bill. He felt a painful twinge in his chest but he immediately buried those feeling before they arose. His own face held a slight smile, watching his reaction. Bill could feel his staring but said nothing of it. He didn't feel the urge to tease him or anything. Instead, a sudden flash of emotion crossed him and he furrowed his brows in confusion. It took him a moment to realize that those were Dipper's emotions. It made his own heartache and he looked over to the male.

 

He opened his mouth but stopped immediately, looking into Dipper's eyes. He knew they were brown but at the moment brown wasn't the proper color to describe them. They were copper with golden streaks through them, almost as if the gods themselves allowed him to stow away some of the suns inside of them. Bill moved closer to the male, feeling more emotions come from Dipper.

 

_Fear. Trust. Sadness. Happiness. Regret._

 

Bill began to speak before he recognized it.

 

"You know I don't hate you, right?" He asked softly, trying not to scare Dipper.

 

Dipper's eyes widened. He immediately looked down, feeling tears gather.

 

"I don't." He muttered, looking down to the town, hiding his face behind his hat so Bill couldn't see him crying.

 

Bill looked shocked as he eyed the boy.

 

"Oh, Dipper." He said, using his first name for the first time in a long time. He reacted instantly and cupped Dipper's face, tilting his chin up. Dipper complied and allowed Bill to see his red-rimmed eyes. Dipper needed to hear the words from him. Asking wasn't confirming anything.

 

"I don't hate you Dipper. I could never hate you." Bill said, softly as Dipper let out a trembling breath. 

 

"Why not?" He asked, closing his eyes. Bill knew everything and anything. So why wouldn't he hate him? After all the things he did to him.

 

"I don't know," Bill said, a tremor in his voice. "I don't think I could hate you if I tried."

 

Dipper's covered his face instantly and let out a sob. Bill reacted and pulled the boy to him, squeezing him tightly. 

 

"Dipper." He said, looking down at the smaller male.

 

Said male finally looked up at Bill, feeling his breath hitch. Bill moved closer and grazed his lips gently across Dipper's lip, settling on his cheek instead. Bill drew back slowly and moved to the other side, kissing it just as softly as the first time.


	2. Is this what love is?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexy times ahead with some fluff.

Dipper could feel himself growing sleepy as Bill covered his face with featherlight kisses. He had avoided his lips for a while now, letting Dipper grow accustomed to his touch. His eyes, however, began to slowly close as he basked in the soothing energy that surrounded them.

 

Bill finally pulled away for good and smiled at Dipper. His face was slightly flush and he struggled to stay awake. The demon looked back to the town, now that the moon had risen. Stars decorated the sky and helped to illuminate them. 

 

"Let's get you home, okay?" Bill asked, watching as the smaller male nodded in agreement. 

 

Dipper allowed Bill to maneuver them down the ladder of the water tower and all the way back to the Mystery Shack. As quiet as he could be, the dream demon moved through the store, careful not to wake Stan. 

 

He placed Dipper onto his bed before turning to leave. A hand however around his wrist stops him and he turns back to the boy. 

 

"Stay." Dipper says. It was a simple phrase but the meaning meant so much to both males. Bill said nothing and only nodded. Carefully he climbed into the bed, facing Dipper. 

 

Bill placed his hands gently on Dipper's waist and brought their faces closer. He could feel Dipper's breath on him and he gave him a soft smile. 

 

"Can I kiss you?" He asked, his eyes flickering down to his lips and to his eyes.

 

"You already have kissed me." Dipper said, rolling his eyes with a smile.

 

"I want to kiss you properly. So can I?" Bill asked, his smile growing with Dipper.

 

Dipper nodded and smiled as Bill moved closer to his face.

 

"Thank you." Bill said, kissing the tip of his nose again. He quickly sealed his lips over Dipper's as he was opening his mouth to protest. Dipper could feel his heart slow as the demon pulled away from him slowly. A few seconds passed between them before Bill surged forward, slamming his mouth into Dipper's. They groaned in unison, enjoying the warmth they were sharing.

 

Dipper felt as if he was being dragged down to earth, living in this moment now. He suddenly felt more human than he had in years. He wrapped his arms around Bill's neck and pulled him closer as the dream demon moved to hover over the male. 

 

Bill's heart hammered against his chest and he pulled away from Dipper so that he could pull off his shirt. His emotions mixed with Dipper's and he grinned, leaning down so that he could kiss along his throat. This feeling was so much better than pain. Pain was funny but this, this was euphoric and he couldn't get enough.

 

Dipper mewled softly as Bill slid his hands up his own clothes, lightly tracing his stomach with his finger. 

 

"Bill, stop teasing." He whimpered out. Bill glanced up, his eye beginning to glow before he pulled the eyepatch off, revealing the solid gold eye with a triangle engraved inside. He winked at Dipper and began to kiss him again and create hickies across the boy's skin.

 

Bill shifted out of his shirt and soon pulled at Dipper's, pulling it off his body. He grinned at the smaller male and ran his tongue across his chest. Dipper moaned and pushed up, rubbing his hardness against Bill's. The demon paused and looked down, noticing the tent in the other's pants and his own. He ran his hand across Dipper's first and watched in awe as he bucked upwards, broken moans spilling across his lips.

 

"Take my pants off, please." Dipper cried out and Bill found that he couldn't find himself to ignore this request. He undid the button and gripped the waistband before pulling them down with one quick yank. Dipper chewed at his lips and leaned forward to help Bill out of his. Bill groaned at the brief contact on his sensitive skin and skimmed from his own jeans, throwing them on the ground. 

 

Bill turned his attention back to Dipper and grabbed his knee, forcing them down to his chest. He flicked out his tongue once more, showing off the forked tip to the human. He shuffled back and looked down at Dipper's intimate areas, listening to the male whine softly before he moved lower and lightly licked his entrance.

 

Dipper bucked upward harshly and let out a loud moan of Bill's name. Bill grinned and licked him again but instead of moving away, he stayed right where he was and tongued his hole, letting the forked ends apply pressure. He groaned as he felt slight resistance before giving away slightly. Quickly he firmed up his tongue and pushed once again against the hole, unrelenting until the muscle finally gave away and he slipped inside.

 

Dipper's broken moans and mewls filled the attic as his cock leaked heavily. He gripped himself for a moment before releasing right after, too sensitive to jerk himself off. Bill's mouth was hot against him and his tongue was longer than any human's tongue, reaching further than what his fingers could.

 

Bill pushed a finger along his tongue, pressing against Dipper's prostate. He heard the male cry out and quickly slipped two more inside him. After a few minutes of teasing him, he pulled away and smiled at the mess he made of the boy. He gave his dick a stroke before positioning it against Dipper's stretched hole.

 

Slowly the dream demon pushed into the male and they both moaned. Bill couldn't believe how hot the male was on the inside and he quickly started at a fast pace. Dipper couldn't stop his babbling, moaning louder and harder when Bill gripped the back of his knees and moved them onto his shoulder. He started pounding harder, inhumanly until he could feel his orgasm approaching. His hand moved down and he grabbed Dipper's dick, jerking him off in time with his pounding. 

 

Dipper cried out as he came across their stomachs, and clenched wildly around Bill's cock. Bill groaned loudly and bit his shoulder harshly as he came deep inside of boy. They panted together, coming down from their orgasms and he finally pulled out the human. He gently kissed Dipper and let out a soft yawn against his skin.

 

"We should do that more often, Pine Tree." Bill said, grinning up at the human. Dipper rolled his eyes but did not disagree. The demon moved behind the male and continued to kiss his skin as Dipper finally fell asleep. Bill soon followed after, enjoying the warmth of the human.

 

He could feel emotions come off of Dipper again but a new one appeared. One he had never felt before.

 

Love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my story. If you liked it please leave a kudos and have a wonderful whatever.


End file.
